Lucky Star Plus
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: La vida de Kagami Hiiragi en la universidad no es como lo esperaba, viejas amigas, nuevos compañeros y la misma locura por la cultura popular japonesa siempre presente. Adv: KagaOC (Principal, en especial con Konata y Takeshi haciendo bromas de esa relación)
1. El prologo

Mi nombre es Kagami Hiiragi tengo ahora 19 años, y voy a empezar mi primer año de Literatura en la Universidad, la graduación fue divertida y luego tuvimos que despedirnos de Miyuki que fue aceptada en una universidad en el extranjero, estoy feliz de que después de esto no he visto a Konata, que es una Otaku y me saca de quicio, espero que en mi carrera no hayan personas como ella y cierto no he hablado de mi gemela Tsukasa pues ella se encarga del templo de la familia, creo que es lo mejor, ojala se case con un sacerdote y sea una buena ama de casa. !No¡ !Ella es libre de elegir lo que quiere¡

Bueno ya no importa mi pasado, ahora espero mi presente espero que no tenga sorpresas. Eso es todo y para su información no me gustan las chicas así que no me piensen con una novia. Tontos.

* * *

Buenas, mi nombre es Kazuma Ryouga, autor de este fanfic. Les diré un resumen de esta historia, con la condición de que no le digan nada a Kagami: Kagami incia su primer año en la universidad pero lo que no se esperaba eran sus nuevos compañeros, Konata y su Novio, una cosplayer profesional y un joven gamer que intenta tener una cita con ella después de que fuera golpeado por unas rosas y ella le ayudo a pararse. También estará Tsukasa y las chicas que aun no se han graduado del instituto (Minami, Yu, Patricia y la yurista de Hiyori), ademas de otros personajes originales de Lucky Star y de mi fanfic.

Además yo estaré aquí con una versión de Lucky Channel con Akira Togami, eso significa que molestare a Akira por ustedes, eso es todo por ahora.

Matta Ne!


	2. El primer día

Lucky Star + Capítulo 1

Kagami Hiiragi salía de su casa para tomar el bus hacía la Universidad de la cuidad, por sus puntuaciones en el examen de ingreso le permite pasar con facilidad a la carrera de Literatura.

La universidad alberga a mas de trescientos estudiantes en varias carreras, la facultad de artes tienen varias carreras como son Arquitectura, Cine y Televisión, Diseño, entre otras y estas son reconocidas a nivel nacional.

Ella sabía que la universidad era grande pero no tan inmensa, ella se perdió en la plaza.

\- Vaya quien iba a pensar que la universidad era un nuevo mundo.

Cuando seguía buscando el edificio de la facultad se chocó con un joven (Cabello castaño, ojos rojos, usaba un chaleco rojo, camisa blanca y jeans)

\- Lo siento si te choque.

\- No importa, también es mi culpa, a dónde ibas. -Kagami le pregunta al joven.

\- Al edificio del norte, allí esta la facultad de artes donde esta los salones de la carrera de Cine y TV.

\- Te puedo acompañar ya que allí también esta el salon para la inducción de la carrera de Literatura.

\- Takeru Akashi.

\- Kagami Hiiragi, mucho gusto.

El par de jovenes van al edificio pero Kagami ve algo inusual. Takeru mira a todos lados como si buscara algo.

\- ¿A quién buscas Akashi-kun?

\- A mi novia, es que debía encontarme con ella.

\- ¡Tienes Novia!

\- Si, primero la conocí en línea, y luego de unas citas nos hicimos novios.

\- Bueno, espero que sea un lindo amor. Oye Akashi-kun.

Es que Takeru vio a una chica que hizo un pésimo Cosplay.

\- Señorita ese cosplay esa una falta de respeto hacía Louise la Valliere; lo primero, ella tiene el cabello rosa y no rojo; segundo, esta mal puesto la capa y tercero, estas usando mal esa cosa que Louise castiga a Saito. Si mi amiga cosplayer te ve así te obligaría al harakiri (término dado al suicidio en la época de los samurái).

Cuando vio la reacción de Takeru, Kagami le hace una pregunta. - ¿Acaso eres?

\- Antes de digas algo, a los fanáticos del anime en Japón se le dice Akiba-kei, el nombre "otaku" solo se usan fuera de este país.

-"Y pensé que era el chico perfecto."

Kagami y Takeru llegaron al edificio de la facultad de Artes.

\- Esa cosplayer que dijiste antes es tu novia.

\- Por supuesto que no, ella esta casada con su trabajo.

\- Y en todo caso, ¿Como es tu novia?

\- Kagamin, tanto tiempo sin verte.

La voz de aquella chica le era familiar a Kagami, cuando ella voltea hacia el origen de esa voz y era su amiga del colegio, Konata Izumi y ella al igual que Takeru adora el anime.

\- ¡Konata!

\- Te estuve buscando Konako.

\- Es que me perdi en este edificio y me encontre con esa aspirante a cosplayer.

\- Lo que hizo es una completa falta de respeto hacia esa personaje.

\- "Acaso su novia es Konata, no me esperaba eso pero hay algo mas que me inquieta" En todo caso que haces aquí.

Konata le responde con total franqueza. - Yo estudiare a partir de este semestre, se te olvido.

Es que Konata le dijo varias veces que estudiaría en la universidad pero como es ella, Kagami penso que solo lo dice por decirlo.

\- Pense que era una broma lo de la universidad.

Para demostrar bien que si va a estudiar, le entrega su examen de ingreso, lo sorprendente era la nota que le dieron.

\- Un puntaje casi perfecto.

\- Konako son de esas personas que te sorprenden en las evaluaciones.

Mientras afirma su punto Takeru abraza a Konata como su fuera un peluche. - Takerun, ya deja por favor.

\- Mas bien son aquellas que siempre repasan la noche anterior y en todo caso que vas a estudiar.

\- Diseño, quiero ser creadora de Visual Novels, Eroges y Otomes.

\- Con los dibujos que haces...

\- Hablas de estos dibujos. -Konata le entrega un dibujo que la dejo sin palablas.

\- No se parecen a los que hacías en el instituto.

\- Mi senpai me enseño un poco de dibujo pero no puedo hacerlo como ella.

\- "Y pensé que me alejaría de ella con la graduación."

\- Dijiste algo Hiiragi-san.

Kagami evita el interesvde Takeru con un "Nada importante" y una sonrisa fingida de despreocupación. Y justo en ese momento se escuha una voz.

\- Konata-san, Takeru-san buenos días. -Se encuentra con el trio una chica misteriosa de ojos verdes y cabello gris.

\- Buenas Fuyumin, que tal esa convención en Cancun (México).

\- Caluroso pero a esos fans adoran a Sakura Kinomoto. -Entrega una foto de si misma con el cosplay de Sakura .

-Impresionante.

\- Esperable de una profesional.

\- No debió ser fácil ser una jurado.

Kagami esta soprendida por la aclaración de Takeru. - ¿Como que jurado?

\- Es que Fuyumin fue jurado invitada en una convención de anime allí.

\- Mexico, Colombia, Estados Unidos, lugares donde hay buenos cosplayers; es lo menos que puedo hacer por esos diamantes en bruto.

\- Y tu eres.

\- Cosplayer profesional Fuyumi Hanazono, es un placer conocerte.

\- Hola.

Fuyumi mira con mucho detalle a Kagami. - Eres perfecta, solo con el cabello color rojo o negro, lentillas rojos o negros y con el cabello suelto seras la mejor. -Y presenta un uniforme de la academia de la serie Shakugan no Shana.

\- ¡Que!

\- Kagamin como Shana, sabía que puedes ver personajes en las personas.

\- No me hare ese cosplay.

\- El plan b es Yume del manga Pupa.

Konata y Takeru imaginan a Kagami como Yume - "Onii-chan"

\- Imposible.

\- Yume es una chica muy dulce con "Sister Complex" lo que es incompatible con la personalidad agresiva de Kagamin.

\- Dejen de hablar a mis espaldas, sera mejor que me vaya al salón para recibir la inducción.

Kagami se fue hacia el salón donde se hacía la inducción al salón de Literatura, allí el director de carrera da una conferencia de escritores famosos e importantes. Kagami esta emocionada. Al final de la conferencia los estudiantes estaban felices y estan con ganas de ver las materias.

\- Vaya, sabía que es una carrera que me gusta. ¿Qué es esto? -Kagami recoge un GBA con un nombre en el revés de este.

\- Kouji Aikawa, se lo dare a perdidos y encontrados, para que busquen al dueño.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que alguien me esta siguiendo."

Es que un joven está persiguiendo a Kagami.

"Ya es mi primer día y estoy siendo perseguida, acaso este día no puede ser peor"

En ese momento choca con una chica, es Fuyumi que hace un cosplay.

\- Hola Fuyumi-san.

Pero ella no responde así que decide llamarla por el personaje al que esta disfrazado.

\- Kaga Kouko (Golden Time)

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte Hiiragi-chan, que es lo que tienes.

\- Hablas de esta consola, no es mía pero puedes saber a quien le pertenece.

\- Lo reconozco, ya lo he visto varias veces.

\- En serio, entonces a quien le pertenece.

\- Ese GBA es de Kouji, el joven que esta detrás de la pared.

Aparece un joven con chaqueta negra, pantalones blancos, tiene cabello negro y ojos aguamarina. Fuyumi agarra un ramo de rosas y empieza a golpear a Kouji con el ramo como Kouko lo hace con Mitsuru en el primer caoitulo de Golden Time.

\- ¡Felicidades por tu ingreso!

"En realidad sí se mete en el papel."

Cuando Fuyumi se va, Kagami ayuda a Kouji a levantarse.

\- Estas bien.

\- Es mi amiga de la infancia así que estoy acostumbrado a sus reacciones de personajes de anime.

\- Así que es rara.

\- Un poco.

\- En todo caso, esto es tuyo.

Kagami le entrega el GBA a Kouji que tenia como un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Gracias, lo estuve buscando todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué esa preocupación?

\- Me faltaba un poco para atrapar a todos los Pokémon de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, antes de conseguir Rubi Alpha y Zafiro Omega dentro de unos meses.

"Un Gamer"

\- ¿Cuál Mega-evolución te gusta?

\- Esto... Mega-Altaria.

\- Dragón/Volador, es buena opción. Estabas en el mismo auditorio, acaso tambien estudias Literatura.

\- Eh... sí.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más, Nietzsche o Kafka?

\- Mi favorito de Kafka es "El proceso" pero me gusta más "Así hablo Zaratusla".

\- También es bueno.

\- Pero mi libro favorito es "El mundo de Sophia".

\- Un libro que explica la filosofía de una forma interesante. Pense que estaría solo pero nunca pense que me tocaría con la que hizo mi instituto, una pesadilla.

\- Te entiendo, me sucedió lo mismo.

\- Que tal si uno de estos días podriamos ir a la bibioteca a leer algo de Kant.

\- Seguro.

Pero en ese mismo instante se escucha una canción.

\- ¡Kagami y Kouji, fueron a pasear, por que Kouji solo quiere besarla!

Eran Konata y Takeshi que estaban escondidos viendo la conversación, y vieron la oportunidad perfecta para molestar.

\- Otra vez, ustedes.

\- Nos dijeron de ustedes.

\- Hiiragi-san, cual es el nombre del joven molesto y la chica compacta.

\- Compacta.

\- Es mi amiga Konata Izumi y su novio Takeru Akashi.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Si, el molestarte.

\- Acaso son conocidos de Fuyumi, parece una de sus jugarretas.

\- Fuyumi-chan, no solo es na profesional con los cosplays sino también con las travesuras.

\- Cuando te vio, nos mando un mensaje para una broma.

\- Será mejor que me vaya a casa y Hiiragi-san sí quieres.

\- Si es una cita de estudios, ire con gusto.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Kouji se va a tomar el metro a su casa.

\- Si alguno de ustedes dice algo, les hareba ambos el abrazo de la muerte.

\- No tienes que enojarte Kagamin.

\- Konako, hoy inicia la Temporada Primavera.

\- Cierto, hay animes que no podemos perder.

\- Nos vemos mañana Hiiragin.

\- "Vaya si solo es el primer día, ya no puedo imaginar como seran los siguientes pero se que no seran como quería pero al menos se que no estare sola."

* * *

Datos de los personajes de la serie.

Kagami Hiiragi

Edad 19

Carrera: Literatura

Le gusta: Novelas Ligeras y los libros de Socrates.

Le molesta: Subir de peso y las bromas de su amiga .

Konata Izumi

Edad: 19

Carrera: Diseño Gráfico

Le gusta: Los animes, los visual novels y los MMORPG

Le molesta: Que se burlen de sus gustos.

Takeru Akashi

Edad: 19

Carrera: Cine y Televisión

Le gusta: Los animes, las novelas ligeras y escribir.

Le molesta: Que los animes no sigan el manga o la novela.

Fuyumi Hanazono

Edad: 18

Le gusta: Los cosplays.

Le molesta: Malos Cosplays.

Kouji Aikawa

Edad: 19

Le gusta: Los videojuegos y los escritores antes de la WWI

Le molesta: Que se tarde el lanzamiento de un vídeojuego.

* * *

Lucky Channel ¡ESTA DE VUELTA!

En el set estaba la chiflada de Akira Togami usando su fachada de "Chica Kawaii" y un joven de cabello negro en vez de Minoru Shibarashi.

\- ¡Oha-Lucky! Soy su querida presenta Akira Togami. -Akira da un clásico guinio.

\- Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kazumi Ryouga, creador de este fanfic y compañero de Akira después de que el anterior tuvo un ataque de nervios y casi destruye el ser del programa.

\- No me recuerdes ese mal momento pero ahora estoy feliz de que siga este programa y bien de que se trata Lucky Star +

\- Es como una secuela de Lucky Star, saben bien que Kagami Hiiragi es muy lista e ingreso a la universidad con los mejores puntajes. Pero ella no se esperaba son las personas que estarán con ella.

En ese momento aparece la verdadera personalidad de Akira, una completa maldita.

\- Aburrido, porque me dices esto si es la misma historia.

\- Akira-san estas bien.

\- Solo son el mismo cuarteto de siempre.

\- Te equivocas con esto.

\- La única diferencia es que ocurre en la universidad, deberías poner no se como compañeros de universidad, entre personas del mismo años, también senpais y kouhais.

\- Akira Togami, esa es mi idea, además Miyuki no estará con las chicas porque empezó a estudiar en el exterior, te lo hubiera dicho si no fueras tan impaciente, ahora no hay senpais pero llegaran.

\- Me estas diciendo impaciente, pequeño...

Suena la música de despedida y Akira regresa a usar su fachada.

\- Que lastima se nos acabo el tiempo por hoy.

\- Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con otro Lucky Channel.

\- Matta ne!

Aparece el cartel de Lucky Channel tapando la cámara.

\- Y porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio.

\- Era lo que estaba haciendo, es cierto lo que dijo la directora, que tienes la mecha más corta de la historia.

\- Esa maldita, cuando hable con ella...

Se apaga el televisor.


End file.
